Like A Violin
by PREscriyed101
Summary: Arkarian Realizes that his young Apprentice may be more skilled in the arts of manipulation then he first thought, A silly little Fic but I couldn't Resist Rated for everyone, No Pairing


**Like A Violin**

_This is My 2nd Fic, my first GOT one (working on finishing my Spirited Away One) _

_Anyway I really loved that part in the Name when Ethan Mentions that he Had his clothing stolen by Isabel when he was swimming once._

_So I expanded on it_

_Hope you like._

**

* * *

****ARKARIAN**

I'm awoken by Ethan's Thoughts hurling themselves violently about in my mind. He's angry that much is for sure but I can't distinguish any details from his thoughts, there's far too many of them. Grudgingly I pull myself out of bed and dress heading towards the doorway to my chambers.

Ethan Arrives on my doorstep dripping wet and half naked. I arch a Blue eyebrow at him and allow him entrance into chambers. He gladly jumps through the door into the warmth of the cave.

I give my apprentice a disapproving look, He knows I want an explanation but doesn't give me one. He's trying to bargain with me and I know exactly what he wants. Giving an exasperated sigh I lead Ethan into the main Chamber. Producing a stool for him I then turn and head into one of the rooms, returning with A Towel and Blanket.

As Ethan Dry's himself off I produce another stool and sit down waiting for an explanation. Ethan finishes towelling off his hair then wraps the blanket around his shoulders he pouts and a hint of red creeps itself across his cheeks.

"It's all that Beckett girls fault" He hisses. I arch my eyebrow again a habit that was almost second nature to me now. Ethan glares at me.

"Quit doing that." He says indicating to my eyebrow. I smirk and do it again.

"The Beckett Girl?" I ask "You mean Isabel" Ethan nodded. He'd mentioned Isabel a few times before during our training. Not that I'd tell him but one day Isabel Beckett would join the guard, not just yet though.

"How is it Isabel's fault?" I ask passing my young apprentice a drink of Lemonade. He had introduced me to Lemonade, one of the many things I missed out on living apart from the rest of the world and I had become quiet addicted to it.

He puts the drink down folding his arms.

"Me, Dillon and Matt went for a swim today In the lake," He notices my disapproving frown, I've cautioned him many times about playing in the mountains around my chambers, it's too dangerous especially for someone so young.

"Not that Lake" He says quickly. I know he's lying but I don't mention it. Ethan, although he is a brilliant apprentice still hasn't mastered the skill of screening his thoughts.

"Anyway Isabel tagged along, we didn't realise till we were in the Lake swimming, When Matt spotted her he chased her off. " Ethan's Bad mood seems to have disappeared, He almost seems amused now.

"We got out and couldn't find our clothes anywhere; Isabel had stolen them from us."

"This Isabel seems like quiet a trouble maker" I say taking the now empty glass from Ethan. He nods in reply.

"there was this one time when we were Eight we told her that she couldn't come into our fortress that we'd built in the tree in the Beckets' back Yard and Y'know what she did!"

"No" I reply a small smile tugging at my lips. Even though Ethan acted as though he was mad for Isabel's wild behaviour I could tell by his thoughts and by the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her that he actually found her to be quiet endearing.

I made a mental note that once Isabel was initiated into the guard Ethan would be her trainer, the pair would make quiet a lethal combination.

"She Stole our Ladder! We had to get Ms Becket to Fetch the Ladder from the Neighbours so we could get down."

For the rest of the Afternoon Ethan and I sit talking. He tells me more about Isabel, about school, His Friends and all the other things affecting an 11 year old boy.

I talk to him about Training, The goings on in the tribunal and His upcoming mission to rescue a young lady by the Name of Elizabeth Howath.

By the time I even think of checking the clock that hangs above my equipment it is already late afternoon.

Clearing away the remnants of another lemonade I begin ushering my reluctant young apprentice out the door.

"If you don't get home soon your Mother and Father will begin to worry." I tell him.

His face goes steely. "I don't think they even know I'm gone." He mumbles.

I feel a pang of Sympathy for the boy. He'd only ever discussed his Parents with me Once before.

"_They don't even see me anymore" _He had whined

"_All mum ever does is cry and Dad just sits there staring off into space. They don't even know I'm there."_

It pained me knowing that Shaun, Ethan's father and once a great member of the guard had deteriorated into the man Ethan had once describe to me.

I stop him kneeling down to his height.

"Now that's not true." I say he looks ready to argue but I stop him before he can.

"Both your Mother and your father love you very much and WILL be worried if you don't go home."

He stares down at his feet.

"Arkarian." He says softly before looking up at me with a gigantic grin.

"You really do know everything don't you."

I laugh at this statement as I open the door to my chambers.

"How you flatter me so."

He wraps the towel I've lent to him for his trip home Tighter around his shoulders and begins down the mountain. Suddenly a Thought pops into my head.

"Ethan" I call, he stops turning around "I don't understand why you come here after your 'Swim' why you didn't just go straight back home."

He grins widely at me.

'You always have great Lemonade here" He says before turning and bounding off down the mountain.

I frown watching the retreating back of my Apprentice, what is that he says at time's like this

"I just got played like a violin"

_

* * *

Finito_

_Stupid little fic but I couldn't resist._


End file.
